


Of Red Scarves and Red Mittens

by AkatsukiKanade13



Category: South Park
Genre: Alone, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood, Crack Treated Seriously, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Karen is the bean, Kenny needs a hug, Loneliness, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Past Child Abuse, Reader just wants to live in peace, Red Mittens, Red Scarves, Reverse Harem, She WAS an adult placed into her 8 year old body, She attack, Somewhat follows Cannon, WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS?!, maybe onesided - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiKanade13/pseuds/AkatsukiKanade13
Summary: Elie was the third oldest out of 7 siblings, so she wasn't used to being on her own or having people paying so much attention to her. Not to mention that she's in her 10 year old body with a mind of a high school student. Between having the kids of South Park acting oddly around her and the Goth kids "Adopting" her, she doesn't know what to think any more. Oc Self Insert





	Of Red Scarves and Red Mittens

_Most people are afraid of the unknown, to be taken and forcibly pushed out of their comfort zone, suddenly thrust into a blank space._

_I, myself, never really gave two seconds to think it would actually be like. So maybe I should have heed my aunt's words and gone to her church like she told me to before all of this even began, or maybe it wouldn't have made a difference._

_How the hell did it go from a normal walk from school to getting hit by a car?!_

_It felt weird. My body was paralyzed, sticky and wet with the sharp scent of copper in the air. It protested with every movement that was made as it was rolled onto a stretcher and into the ambulance, and throughout the ride I was still in a world of pain. My skull felt like it was hit by a truck (wouldn't be too far from the truth) the left side of my body was on fire, that there was something white sticking out of my leg and not to mention that everything hurt. The moment the ambulance doors were opened, one moment the stretcher was rolled out and the next second I was blind just from how bright it was inside of the hospital._

_Everything was blurry and by the time I could see again was when the hospital staff and I entered the emergency room._

_To sum up everything, it appeared that I was "fucked."_

_After having a mask forced onto my face, I was slowly losing any and all feeling in my body. Through everything else what was happening around me, I felt my heart stop the moment I spotted who appeared to be the doctor holding a saw. Out of fear I struggled to get away but the next moment I knew there was a needle shoved into the side of my neck before everything went black._


End file.
